The present invention is directed to a video tape cartridge and more specifically to an improved video cassette with erasing means. Video cassettes with erasing means are known in the prior art and are shown, for example, in Japanese Application No. 6056/1982 bearing Publication No. 58-125277 dated July 26, 1983. The Japanese publication discloses the broad concept of placing a magnet within a cassette to erase recorded information immediately after playing the tape.